Insomnia Luhan (Sequel Of Drunk Sehun)
by MisterChu
Summary: Luhan tak bisa tidur jika tidak ada Sehun yang memeluknya, namun Sehun masih banyak pekerjaan dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.. #summary gagal. Yaoi/HunHan couple Ziyu/ Oneshot.


**Insomnia Luhan**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TLIT ~**

Bunyi pintu apartemen, tanda pintu telah terbuka.

Sehun telah pulang dari kantor dan tidak menemukan satu orangpun menyambutnya.

"Kemana Luhan dan Ziyu ?" gumam Sehun.

Sehun duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi yang dari tadi sudah menyala.

"Oh iya.. Ziyu kan sedang menginap di sekolahnya.. Kemana Luhan ? Apa dia sedang pergi ?" gumam Sehun sambil melepas jas dan dasinya serta membuka kancing kemejanya setengah.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur berniat untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas, tapi dia sedang melihat Luhan sedang megganti bohlam lampu dengan bantuan kursi untuk mencapai lampu tersebut.

Melihat baju Luhan yang tersingkap, Sehun langsung menyerang perut rata itu dengan sebuah ciuman sambil memegang kedua kaki Luhan.

"Astaga ! Sehun ! Kau mengagetkanku ! Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh ?" omel Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, malah makin mencium perut Luhan dan sesekali menyesapnya.

"Sehunnie~~ Sayang.. Sudah dulu.. Aku ingin turun.. Akhh~~." keluh Luhan dengan desahannya.

"Sebentar sayang.. Kau mengganggu kesenanganku." balas Sehun.

"Hahahahahaha.. Hunnie~~ Geli.. Astaga ! Pasti perutku memerah sekarang." Luhan merasa kegelian.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan melepas ciumannya, lalu membantu Luhan turun.

Luhan langsung melihat keadaan perutnya.

"Aisshh.. Kau ini ! Lihat perutku ! Banyak sekali tandanya." omel Luhan.

"Kkkk.. Salahmu sendiri.. Kau yang menggodaku duluan." balas Sehun.

Luhan mengernyit.

"Menggoda ? Siapa yang menggodamu, tuan Oh Sehun ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja kau, nyonya Oh ! Kau sengaja kan menggodaku dengan baju yang tersingkap begitu ? Untung aku yang datang, kalau orang lain bagaimana ?" jawab Sehun.

"Isshh ! Kau saja yang mesum ! Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang mengganti lampu ?" dengus Luhan.

"Aku lihat kok.. Tapi, kau juga tidak menyambutku saat aku pulang." balas Sehun.

Luhan menunduk merasa bersalah, lalu memeluk Sehun.

"Maaf, sayang.. Aku tidak mendengarmu saat kau pulang.. Selamat kembali ke rumah, 'suamiku'." bisik Luhan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

Lalu, Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang.. Sudah kumaafkan." ucap Sehun setelah melepas ciumannya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku saja untuk menggati lampunya ? Hm ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, Hunnie.. Dan, hey ! Jangan remehkan aku ! Aku juga namja, Hunnie." jawab Luhan.

"Hehehe.. Iya sayang.. Aku tahu.. Lagipula, siapa juga yang meremehkanmu ? Kalau ada aku kan, kau tidak perlu repot – repot seperti tadi." ucap Sehun.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hunnie.. Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri.. Ya sudah, kau mandi dulu sana.. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Luhan mendorong Sehun menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baik, nyonya Oh." goda Sehun.

"Ish ! Aku namja, Hunnie !" teriak Luhan.

.

.

* * *

Setelah makan dan berbincang – bincang, Luhan dan Sehun bersiap untuk tidur.

Sehun memeluk Luhan seperti biasa, dan Luhan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Hunnie~~." panggil Luhan.

"Hm ? Ada apa, sayang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku merindukan Ziyu." jawab Luhan.

"Hmm.. Aku juga, sayang.. Rumah ini terasa sepi tanpa suaranya." tanggap Sehun.

"Aku rindu saat dia merajuk dan tertawa." ucap Luhan.

"Iya, sayang.. Aku juga merindukannya.. Oh ! Aku punya ide !" usul Sehun.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit.

"Ide ? Ide apa ?" tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan adik untuk Ziyu ? Dengan begitu, kita juga tidak akan terasa begitu merindukan Ziyu saat Ziyu tak ada.. Bagaimana ?" jawab Sehun antusias.

Wajah Luhan memerah.

"Aisshhh ! Kau ini ! Itu sih memang maumu ! Dasar mesum !" dengus Luhan.

"Ayolah, Lu. Nanti juga kau menikmatinya." goda Sehun.

Sehun sudah menindih tubuh Luhan.

"YA ! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Hunnie ?" tanya Luhan tergagap.

"Ayolah, sayang.. Kita buat adik untuk Ziyu.. Ziyu pasti senang." jawab Sehun dengan seringaiannya.

Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan rakus.

Luhan yang tadinya kaget, akhirnya pasrah mengikuti permainan Sehun.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, ciuman Sehun berpindah ke leher Luhan.

Tapi, tiba – tiba…

Dddrrrrttt.. Ddddrrrrrttt..

Ponsel Sehun bergetar.

"Sa-akhhh.. Sayang.. pon-ponselmu bergetar." ucap Luhan dengan susah payah.

"Biarkan saja, sayang." Sehun tetap menikmati leher Luhan.

"Si-si-siapa tahu penting, Hun-ah.. Angkat dulu." Luhan menggeliat tak karuan.

"Aishhh.. Baiklah." Sehun bangkit dari tubuh Luhan.

Sehun melihat ponselnya dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya.. Ada apa ?" jawab Sehun.

Luhan membenarkan piyamanya yang sudah kusut akibat ulah Sehun.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Aku usahakan secepatnya.. Asal kau tahu, kau itu sangat mengganggu." dengus Sehun lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan.

"Siapa, sayang ?" tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol.. Dia menyuruhku membuat laporan dan memeriksa beberapa berkas malam ini juga." jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah.. Aku ke ruang kerja, ya.. Kau tidurlah dulu.. Maaf, kita tidak jadi membuat adik untuk Ziyu malam ini." goda Sehun.

"Aishh ! Sudah sana !" Luhan memukul Sehun dengan bantal.

Lalu, Sehun keluar kamar dan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Luhan bergerak kesana kemari tak tentu. Biasanya, Sehun akan memeluknya hingga dia tertidur. Tapi sekarang, Sehun pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

.

Luhan bosan, akhirnya dia meraih ponselnya dan mengecek media sosialnya.

"Oh ! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." gumam Luhan saat melihat foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

' _ **Me with My Lovely 'Husband'.'**_

"Apa - apaan dengan caption-nya itu ? Cih." cibir Luhan.

Lalu, Luhan melihat foto lainnya.

"Kyungsoo !" seru Luhan.

Luhan melihat foto Kyungsoo dengan Kai yang yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

' _ **Baik – baik disana ya, baby.. We love you.. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, nak.'**_

"Ya ampun ! Kyungie sedang hamil." gumam Luhan.

Lalu, Luhan menulis komentar untuk foto Kyungsoo.

' _ **Selamat ya, Kyungieee dan Kai.. Semoga anak kalian cepat lahir dan sehat.. Agar Ziyu punya teman untuk bermain.. ^^'.**_

Lalu, Luhan melihat Ziyu mengupload sebuah foto dengan caption...

' _ **I'm missing my Daddy and my Appa..'**_

Di foto itu terlihat wajah Ziyu yang sedang cemberut.

Luhan memang membawakan Ziyu ponsel karena takut kalau terjadi apa – apa dengan Ziyu, maka dia bisa menghubungi Ziyu dengan cepat.

Luhan langsung mengetik dan mengomentari foto anaknya.

' _ **Appa and Daddy always missing you, baby..'**_

Lalu, Luhan menelpon Ziyu.

"Ziyu-ya.. Kenapa belum tidur, sayang ?" tanya Luhan.

"Ziyu kangen appa dan daddy." jawab Ziyu sambil merengek.

"Kita juga disini kangen denganmu, Ziyu-ya.. Apakah di berkemah di sekolah menyenangkan ?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm ! Disini sangat seru, appa.. Teman Ziyu bertambah, karena ada sekolah lain yang ikut kegiatan ini juga.. Oh iya, daddy mana ?" jawab Ziyu.

"Daddy-mu ada di ruang kerjanya, sayang.. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dia kerjakan." jawab Luhan.

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau appa bernyanyi untuk Ziyu ? Agar Ziyu bisa tidur." usul Ziyu.

"Baiklah." Luhan menuruti permintaan Ziyu untuk bernyanyi.

.

Tak lama kemudian, suara Ziyu tak terdengar lagi.

"Selamat tidur, chagi." bisik Luhan sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

Setelah mengomentari foto – foto yang ada di media sosialnya dan menghubungi Ziyu, Luhan melihat foto – foto dirinya, Sehun dan juga Ziyu di ponselnya.

"Aku merindukan kita bertiga berjalan bersama. Kita selalu pergi bertiga di akhir pekan, tapi sekarang Sehun sangat sibuk. Bahkan di akhir pekan, Sehun juga bekerja.. Aku jadi kasihan pada Ziyu." gumam Luhan.

Setelah melihat foto – foto di galeri ponselnya, Luhan bermain games yang ada di ponselnya.

"Huwwaaaaaa ! Aku tidak bisa tidur !" teriak Luhan frustasi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30 pagi. Luhan masih belum bisa tidur dan Sehun belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Persetan dengan pekerjaan Sehun." gumam Luhan.

Luhan pergi menuju ruang kerja Sehun.

.

.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Hunnie~~." panggil Luhan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, lalu melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Luhan.

"Ada apa, sayang ? Kau belum tidur ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Luhan.

Luhan langsung duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun.

"Hey, kenapa rusaku tidak bisa tidur ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang memelukku." jawab Luhan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Aigoo.. Rusaku manja sekali.. Tidur di pangkuanku saja, sayang.. Kalau seperti ini, nanti tubuhmu akan pegal." Sehun ingin melepas pelukannya, tapi ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Tidak mau ! Biarkan seperti ini.. Aku jadi bisa memelukmu." rengek Luhan.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Terserah nyonya Oh saja." goda Sehun.

"Hunnieee ~~~." rengek Luhan lagi.

Sehun hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan manja Luhan.

"Kalau Ziyu melihat ini, pasti dia akan merasa iri karena aku tidak memeluknya juga." goda Sehun.

"Hehehe.. Malam ini Sehun hanya milikku." ucap Luhan posesif.

"Dasar rusa nakal !" Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sehun membuat laporan menggunakan laptopnya dan sambil memeluk Luhannya tersayang.

Luhan tidak ingin pindah dari posisinya. Baginya, pelukan Sehun adalah yang paling nyaman di seluruh dunia.

Sesekali, Sehun mengecup leher Luhan dan menyesap wangi tubuh Luhan.

Sehun masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa terganggu dengan pelukan Luhan.

"Hunnie~~." panggil Luhan.

"Iya sayang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau jangan ke klub lagi." jawab Luhan dengan nada sayu, sepertinya Luhan sudah mengantuk.

"Iya, sayang.. Salahkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang mengajakku." tanggap Sehun.

"Kalau mereka masih mengajakmu, akan aku adukan mereka pada Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.. Biar mereka dihukum tidur diluar." kesal Luhan.

"Iya, sayang.. Aku mendukungmu untuk menyiksa Kai dan Chanyeol." balas Sehun.

"Hmm.. Hunnie ~~." gumam Luhan.

"Hm ? Kau sudah mengantuk, sayang.. Tidurlah." Sehun mencium telinga dan tengkuk Luhan.

.

Tak lama kemudian, nafas Luhan terdengar teratur dan pelukannya pada Sehun melemah.

"Sudah tidur ternyata.. Maaf, sayang.. Kau harus tidur dengan posisi seperti ini." Sehun terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai dengan posisi Luhan masih berada di pelukannya, sesekali Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan agar Luhan nyaman tidur di pelukannya.

Sehun ingin melepas pelukannya dan menaruh Luhan di sofa, tapi Luhan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmm.. Hunnie ~~." igau Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun.

"Iya, sayang.. Aku disini." jawab Sehun.

.

Lalu, Sehun buru – buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia takut kalau Luhan terus – terusan di posisi seperti ini, tubuh Luhan akan kesakitan.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

Sehun menutup laptopnya dan sudah mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Lalu, Sehun menggendong Luhan ke kamar dan membaringkan Luhan di ranjang.

"Selamat tidur, sayang.. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup kening dan bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

END.

.

Annyeong..

Balik lagi dengan ff HunHan.. Semoga kalian suka.. Jangan lupa review nya ya..

Kalau ini, murni dari imajinasi aku sendiri..

Anggap aja ini sequel dari _**Drunk Sehun**_..

Gomapseumnida ^^


End file.
